what if Luna died
by GravityFallsLover78
Summary: if Luna took the damage instead of her brother the duel spirits and the crimson dragon give her extra power to transform


Dislcaimer - i don't own yugioh 5ds or characters

Warning Contains Blood

This takes place during Episode 142 of Yugioh 5ds Yusei and the others are in the Divine Temple trying to save New Domino City Akiza and Crow Defeated Sherry it was Jack Leo and Luna 's turn they were face to face with Aporia who had placed devices on them and cuffed their legs so that they can't escape they took real damage so all of them were covered in scratch marks all over they body Leo and Jack were standing and Luna was laying on the ground in pain she barley got up but she did manage

Luna : Aporia has the upperhand on all of us Leo my Twin Brother said he was strong but he is not ready and Jack is holding in i can't give up not yet

Aporia : what are you planning to do Girl ?

Luna : My Turn I Draw and i synchro summon Acient Fairy Dragon and Powertool Dragon on to the field

Luna was breathing heavily after she summonded Acient Fairy Dragon Powertool Dragon

Aproia : Finally Snapped ? Don't you Learn Girl Any Player who Synchro Summons a Synchro Monster will take 1000 points of damage and you will be taking even more with Level cannon's effect ! 3800 points total damage to be precise !

Jack Turned his Attention toward Luna who had 100 life points the device on her was red which meant that she was on the verge to death

Jack : Even when Summoned Powertool Dragon onto Leo's field ... it wasn't Leo who Called it ! That means ... ! All of the Damage goes to luna ... !

Luna was still Breathing Heavily After Jack said was going to Happen to Luna

Leo : You can't

Aporia 's Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk was ready to attack there was purple lightning and a tornado joined it it was coming toward Luna she stood up watching it come up closer to her

Aproia : that's right. Humanity will never be able to let go fo their synchros. As a result, they will perish because of the fact. Girl, you will die in despair .

Luna : you're wrong ! it's not despair ! it's connected to hope !

Aproia : what ?

She Turns around to Powertool Dragon who was in defense mode

Luna : Powertool Dragon ! Please protect Leo !

Leo : No ! No !

Aproia : Experince the extent of my Hatred !

there was a red glowing light inside the tornado

Aproia : Nemesis Torando !

The Tornado went toward Luna with Full force and she was surrounded by wind and lighting

Luna : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The two cannons charged it up its blast to deal extra damage toward her and the blast was fired at Luna causing a explosion inside Luna was hurt even more

Luna : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

the device on her was flashing red and her heart started to beat slowly she stood there with her duel disk and the cuff on her right leg her life points decreased to zero and she collapsed to the floor she first landed on her knees then face first toward the floor and blood was leaking out of her on the side of her chest it was all over the floor

Jack : Luna

Leo : noooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leo : Luna !

Leo was horrified to see his twin sister down then he felt weak then his life points started to fade

Jack : Impossible ! he didn't take any life damage ! so why ? !

Aproia : i told you, did i not ?

Aproia : That your very lives are linked to your "lives " . The more your life begins to fade the more your life will drop

leo's hand was on the device holding it tightly as he was hurt jack watched him suffered through the pain

Jack : Leo ! Luna! Luna ! luna !

there was a red glow above her it was the crimson dragon coming down toward her with a message the crimson dragon surronded her with a shield

Crimson Dragon : Luna you still have a mission to complete , Luna you are the only one capable of saving Leo !

Jack : Crimson Dragon !

he looked forward at the lighton effect that Leo summonded

Jack : this Effect ... Oh yeah ! if your life points drop to zero while lighton is in defense mode, if the flashing lights glow green... your life rise wil rise from zero to 100

Lighton had a green light and jack's eyes widened Lighton's light all flashed green and it turned on light a normal flashlight the duel spirts that Luna saw were there above watching the light shined on Luna and she was covered in a green aura The duel spirts including sunlight unicorn , Regulus , Torunka was also watching and all of them gave her extra power and the Crimson Dragon took her over her eyes started to glow red and her mark of the crimson dragon started to glow

Jack's mark started to glow too

Jack : don't tell me ... ! What is ?

leo didn't have a mark glowing on him akiza's , Yusei and crow's mark started to glow

Akiza : Luna

Yusei : what about Luna ?

Akiza : her and the Crimson Dragon finally came together

Crow : so that's mean

Yusei : Luna told me that once her and the crimson dragon came together she can transform into her Golden Form

Akiza : what

Crow : really

then all of the marks from Yusei , Akiza , Crow , jack all appeared on Luna's back and her mark changed color it was yellow

Jack : Luna just

and there marks returned to each of their arms and yusei realized what was going on

Yusei : Luna became a golden Signer

The Front Claw of the crimson dragon appeared on Luna's left arm but it was Golden yellow her light pink short-sleeved jacket was gone what was left over was her long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings was Golden .And her light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks was Golden yellow her hair went from two high ponytails and two shoulder-length bangs to her hair been down and her hair color changed it went from green to Goldenyellow her eyes were now red she rose up from the floor and the blood was still there but her wound was fully healed

Jack : Luna

Aproia : Absurd... ! this girl... evolved into a Golden Signer

Luna was standing there and she noticed her mark was Golden yellow the Crismon Dragon spoke to her she turned around to look at the dragon

Crimson Dragon : Luna you are now a golden Signer .

Golden Luna : I'm a Golden ? i have all of my Signer abilities enhanced ?

Crimson Dragon : you do Yusei and the others knew this day would come and it did ! Yusei and the others and myself believed in you !

Golden Luna : Crimson Dragon ?

just then she noticed Leo Life fading fast she knew she what she had to do

Golden Luna : in that case , i have to use my enhanced Signer power to save my twin brother !

she placed her hand on her mark while her eyes were closed

Golden Luna : Birthmark of the crimson Dragon grant me your power !

just then her mark started to glow even brighter she opened her eyes and she held up a card about to Synchro Summon

Golden Luna : i'm tuning up my Acient Fairy Dragon and Powertool dragon

Aproia : what did you say ... ?

Golden Luna : The Courage and Power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution

The two dragons went up into the red star and transformed into the crimson Dragon

Jack : The crimson dragon !

Aporia : insanity !

The crimson dragon led out it roar as it was in the air

Golden Luna : Synchro Summon ! Envolve , Acient Fairy dragon !

the Crimson Dragon released Acient Fairy Dragon !

Acient Fairy Dragon's wings became more muscular and her arms became more muscular and everything else became muscular when she was done she let out a mighty roar and Golden Luna held up a card with the new and improved Acient Fairy Dragon as it appeared on the Card

Jack : That's... a new dragon for Luna , who's become a golden Signer !

she and her new version of Acient Fairy Dragon was ready to take on Aporia and his monster type deck .

The End


End file.
